


Between the Stacks

by Moonlady9



Series: Hump Day Treats [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Subspace, Threesome, hump day treat, its filthy really, spitting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Sakura is always more than happy to help anyone find books in the library. especially the two men that come see her every so often in search of the most obscure books that always seem to be hidden away in the deepest parts of the library. They always needed her help, but they never checked out a book. It still didn't stop her from doing the best job she could for them.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma
Series: Hump Day Treats [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791760
Comments: 30
Kudos: 90





	Between the Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Here is this week's hump day treat.  
> There were like three things in this prompt so I stuck to one for simplicity sake.  
> I hope everyone enjoys!  
>  _Here is the prompt:  
>   
>  Anonymous said:  
> Hi, will you have a ff where Saku (Doc-busy with job)/(Librarian-shy but lust) were a virgin then Kaka/Genma introduced her with sex and she really love it. They doing it at outdoor. I really love your morning/midnight ride. They're doing it between those people. Oh my.  
>  ___
> 
> Drop by my  
>  **  
> [Tumblr](https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  and leave me a prompt

“Hi, miss, I’m looking for a book. I was wondering if you could help me.”

Sakura looked up so see a set of smiling chocolate eyes and a charming smile. She fluttered her lashes, this game they had been playing for the last few weeks was fun, she always looked forward to it. He bent down over the counter as she leaned forward, “What book are you looking for, sir?” she said in a breathy voice.

“Mmmm, something hard to find, not very popular.” He smirked as he ran his hands through his shoulder length mahogany hair.

“Preferably a book that has some, explicit content?” Another man slid in beside him, this one had a mischievous smirk, his silver hair an unruly mess. His stormy eyes, gazing at her darkly.

She smiled coyly at both. The heat in her belly flickered, these two were going to be the end of her. “I think I know just the book.” She looked around, it was empty, there was one other person working in the library and they were manning the downstairs desk. Sakura worked in the upstairs research section, and at this hour of the afternoon it was usually empty.

The two men grinned as she picked up the phone.

“Shizune, I’m going on a break.” There was some affirmation before she hung up. The she stood and put a _Desk closed. For help, please go downstairs_.

They watched her lithe figure walk around the counter. She was in a black pencil skirt that hugged her plump ass and muscular thighs, her white blouse tucked in, showing her slim waist and the soft curve of her breasts. Her red pumps clicking on the tile before reaching the carpet the covered the book aisles.

Sakura walked down an aisle, making sure to add a little extra sway in her hips. She could feel their heated eyes burning through her. Her breath was already quickening, her skin tingled with anticipation.

Genma looked over at Kakashi with a knowing smirk. These little escapades with the sexy young librarian were something he looked forward to. They followed her deeper into the stacks, her rosen hair whipping around corners as she walked at a brisk pace. He couldn’t take his eyes off her shapely rear.

“Where are you taking us, sweetheart?” Kakashi whispered behind her, his hand on her hips.

She turned around with a smirk, “Patience. I have a very special book in mind for you two.” She moved to continue her journey, but she was stopped by Genma’s arm in front of her as Kakashi moved behind her, caging her in.

Genma grabbed her chin, pulling her in for a searing kiss. “You better hurry, we’re very eager for some more knowledge.”

Her entire body hummed in delight as Kakashi bit her shoulder before they both let her go. “You know, Actuarial Science is exceedingly fascinating.” She giggled as she guided the farther in. The books getting thicker, with their boring pleather covers and metallic lettering, volumes of tomes.

Genma sniggered, “Is it now?”

They reached a dark corner in the back of the library, dusty from misuse. “Extremely fascinating.” She smiled as she turned to look at them. “It’s all about statistics and probabilities.”

Kakashi chuckled as he stepped up to her, “Like the statistical probability of us getting caught?”

His fingers went to the buttons of her blouse, swiftly undoing them, untucking her shirt to show the sheer blush pink bra she had on underneath. Genma stepped in and finished removing it as Kakashi bent down to kiss her, his tongue delving into her. She moaned softly as her tongue reached for his, exploring each other while Genma worked on the zipper of her skirt, letting it pool at her feet.

The brunet groaned in appreciation, she was in a matching pink thong and garter. He grabbed a handful of her shapely ass. “Did you dress up for us, beautiful?” he asked as he nibbled her ear.

Her sound of affirmation was eaten up by Kakashi’s needy kisses. His hand gripped the back of her hair in a firm tug back. His mouth hot as it trailed down her jaw, suckling at her neck. Genma’s hands moved forward to pluck at her already hardened peaks. A ragged gasp poured out of her throat, her breasts already so sensitive, craving to be touched.

Kakashi let his hand wander down the soft planes of her stomach, tracing the edge of the garter belt. “You spoil us,” he murmured against her skin.

Genma’s mouth went to the other side of her neck, his hands teasing her mounds. She keened out a heady moan as Kakashi’s hand disappeared under her panties. “You’re going to increase the probability of us getting caught if you keep moaning that loudly, beautiful.”

She let out a soft laugh that turned into a high pitched mewl that she did her best to swallow back as Kakashi’s fingers slipped slowly into her heat. His mouth started to travel down, Genma released one of her breasts, his hand moving down to help Kakashi, circling her clit as the other worked his fingers inside of her.

“You two are making it so hard to stay quiet,” she said in a hoarse whisper. Teeth grazed her tender nipple, she whimpered as his hot tongue laved over the sheer fabric.

Behind her, Genma pressed himself to her backside, needing some pressure to help with his frustrated, aching, lust-engorged cock. “Such a naughty little librarian. Letting us use your delicious little body.”

“You’re soaking wet, sweetheart. Your pussy is just sucking me in.” Kakashi pulled aside her bra so he could suckle on her pink peak without a barrier.

A whining moan ripped through the silence, “Please, use me. It feels so good.”

Genma grabbed her hand and pressed it against his bulge, “Feel what you do to us. You’re so fucken sexy.” His fingers quickened over her pearl.

The evidence of their arousal increased the blaze of lust deep within her. Their hands and mouths were merciless. They had learned everything she liked and were exploiting it. Her legs trembled as their rhythm increased. She was so close; she could almost taste it. And then, they’re hands were gone. The pathetic cry of need she made would have been embarrassing if she were in her right mind, but she didn’t care, she _needed_ to finish.

Kakashi tisked, pulling her head back. “Look at you, so desperate, so _needy_.” His tongue flicked at her lips until hers emerged to meet his. Their tongues massaging each other.

The brunet behind her undid his pants clumsily with one hand, she slipped her hand in, stroking him slowly, “You want our cocks, beautiful?”

She left Kakashi, Genma quickly replaced him, kissing her deeply. Kakashi, following his partner’s lead, undid his zipper pulling out his throbbing erection. She quickly wrapped her other hand around the shaft. Their heavy breathes filled the narrow aisle; it was deafening. Everything in her just wanted to focus on pleasure, hers, theirs, she wanted to dive into it.

In a swift movement, Genma bent her knees, guiding her down until her face was at hip level. They didn’t even need to tell her what to do, she just immediately started sucking him while stroking Kakashi. “Fuck, baby, you just wanted cock down your throat, didn’t you?”

Pulling back, she gasped for breath, “Yes, I love your cocks.” She went to take Kakashi into her mouth.

“Aren’t you an eager one? So pretty with a cock down your throat.” His fingers laced themselves into her hair. It started tender, encouraging, and in a quick twist of his wrist he shoved her head down, forcing her to take all of him. He held her there for a few moments, hearing her gag, feeling her throat tighten.

Genma chuckled when she complained, Kakashi released her, leaving her for Genma. He grabbed her hair and did the same, shoving himself as deep as he could into her mouth. “Fuck, baby, you have such a pretty mouth. Perfect for my cock.” His voice was ragged as he pulled out and thrust himself back into her.

Whatever whimpers and moans she wanted to make never made it past her lips, they just alternated face fucking her. The throbbing ache between her legs was unbearable, she could feel her arousal dripping down to the dirty carpet. The spittle down her chin also dripped down, adding to the filth. She could hardly see from the streaming tears, their grips painful against her scalp and she loved it all. The deep haze of her suggestive state made it all add to the fire in her. All the humiliating things they were saying to her, was just letting her know how much they were enjoying her.

_Yes, I’m your filthy girl._

_Yes, I’m your slutty librarian._

_Yes, I’m your cock whore._

_I want to be your cum slut too._

She hoped they read all of that in her bleary eyes, and how she slurped down their thick cocks.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect.” Kakashi groaned as he used her mouth. Her tongue started to undulate on his sensitive underside. “You want my cum?” Her emerald eyes looked up to him pleading. “What a good little cum slut we have. Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you.” He pumped into her viciously, her throat protesting, he could tell she was close to being out of breath as her nails dug into his hips, and that’s when he released himself into her mouth.

“Don’t swallow,” Genma ordered.

Sakura sucked on his tip until he was done.

Kakashi grabbed her chin, “Let us see.”

She opened her mouth, curling her tongue so they could see the pool of milky spend resting on her tongue, some of it dripping down the corner of her mouth.

“Such a good girl, go ahead and swallow it so you can take mine.” Genma commanded.

“Wait,” Kakashi bent down and spit in her mouth adding to his fluids in her mouth.

It was all so lewd and filthy, and it made her pussy pulse in need. He released her face, letting her swallow his salty spend. As soon as her mouth was empty, Genma shoved himself back into her mouth not giving her a moment to rest her aching jaw.

“Our cock hungry virginal librarian. Does it turn you on to have us use your mouth here? In the middle of all these books?” Genma teased, pulling out so he could hear her answer.

“Yes, I love it. Please…” she begged. Her tongue lolling out as he held her head just far enough away from him length so she couldn’t reach it.

“You want it, baby?” he smirked watching her struggle, wanting to swallow him down.

“Nggh… please… I want—” she tried to move forward but he held her firm.

Kakashi chuckled as her reached down to stroke Genma’s length right in front of her face. “His cock feels nice in your mouth doesn’t it?”

It was so pathetic, how needy she sounded, “Yes, please. I want his cock in my mouth.” Seeing the pink tip dripping as a hand that wasn’t hers pumped Genma was frustrating. “Please, I want…” she whined.

Genma turned to Kakashi, dragging him into a searing kiss. “As much as I love your hand, we came here to use our fuck toy.”

Another begging whimper fell from her at being called a fuck toy. That all she wanted to be, their fuck toy, she wanted to be used until they were done with her. She looked up at the two men, Kakashi’s hand released Genma and went to her head. They both pushed her back down, she moaned in delight.

Yes, this is what she needed.

Kakashi nipped at the other man’s neck as his hands slipped under his shirt to tease his nipples. “Is her mouth better than mine?” he asked playfully.

Genma groaned softly as she choked on him, holding him in her throat as long as she could. “She’s got a smaller mouth than you.” His lover bit down painfully on his neck, he laughed, “Don’t be jealous, I like you both equally.” He looked down at her, her lipstick smeared, mascara streaking down her pretty cheeks. “But fuck, look at her. Isn’t she pretty?”

“It is a nice view, her slurping down your cock like it’s candy.” Kakashi agreed.

The more the talked about her like she was an object, the more she gushed from arousal.

_Yes, she was their fuck toy._

_Yes, they could use her mouth however they wanted._

_Yes, they could wreck her pretty mouth._

_Yes, she wanted to be filthy for them._

_Yes, she was their cock hungry librarian whore._

His cock pulsed as he groaned above her, she could cry from happiness, he was cumming. She moaned as his spend filled her mouth, this was what her mouth was for, to be filled with his cum, coated in it so she could taste them long after they were gone. After the final spurts of his climax, she gentle sucked on the tip, wanting every drop before she sat back, opening her mouth obediently for them to inspect how much he came.

Genma let out a breathy chuckle, “Fuck, that’s good. You’re so perfect, beautiful.”

“Does his cum taste good?” Kakashi asked.

She made a noise of confirmation. The brunet bent down to spit in her mouth. Her tongue swirled, relishing the taste and texture in her mouth before swallowing. Kakashi kneeled down to her, pulling her into a hungry kiss.

Genma followed, taking her away so he could have his own taste of her. She was like their perfect little doll when she was like this, she would do almost anything they wanted. He reached down between her legs; his fingers instantly coated with her slick. She gasped out a desperate whimper.

“She’s drenched, think we should reward her?” He asked his partner toyingly.

Kakashi took Genma’s hand and sucked his fingers clean of her arousal. He went back to her mouth shoving his fingers in, forcing her to open wide. He spit onto her tongue, then moved her so Genma could do the same.

“She’s been good. Look at her, loving the taste of us. So… _desperate_.” He smirked as he pushed her down to the age-old carpet.

Sakura squeaked in surprise as Genma dove between her legs. Her moan was cut off as Kakashi drove his fingers back into her mouth making her gag. She choked back a cry when Genma slipped two fingers into her pussy, his tongue torturing her clit with its slow, flat licks.

His fingers slipped inside easily from her arousal that gushed out non-stop. Her sweet and heady taste filled his mouth and he ate it up like it was dessert. He wrapped her legs around his head, wanting to feel the soft warmth of her thighs surrounding him. The way her legs quivered and clenched around his ears, it was his favorite thing to please his partners with his mouth and feel them fall apart under him. He turned his eyes up, Sakura was utterly debauched and Kakashi was making sure to keep her that way, smearing her own saliva around her face, his long fingers sinking into her mouth.

“You’re so filthy. Are you going to go back to that counter and after we have used you and act like nothing happened?” Kakashi growled low as his other hand pinched her nipple harshly.

She squirmed. They were touching her where she wanted but not how she needed. She _needed_ more. When her mouth was finally free, she gasped out a hoarse plead, “Please… please… more…”

He looked at his watch, they didn’t have much time left before her “break” was over. He met Genma’s chocolate eyes, he loved watching his partner between her legs, his tongue flicking over her pink pussy, it made his own cock twitch in memory at how talented that tongue was.

Taking the hint that they were short on time, Genma stopped teasing her and set to work. She was already so sensitive from her denied orgasm earlier. Her eyes were glazed over, he knew she was in her own special space right now, and if Kakashi wasn’t covering her mouth to silence her moans, she wouldn’t have cared if the entire library heard her screams. Her creamy thighs clenched around his head and her hips lifted off the floor from the force of her climax. Her orgasm squirted into his mouth, down his chin, adding to the filth on the floor.

Kakashi watch with pride as Genma brought her to a shattering climax. Her teeth clamped down on his palm and the ache was just further proof of her delirious pleasure and his partner that gave it to her. when he felt that she could control her own volume he joined Genma between her legs, wanting a taste of her too. Their tongues slurped up her sweet juices, and then working together on either side of her clit to overstimulate her.

“Oh please, stop…” she moaned as they continued their sweet torture. She knew they wouldn’t actually stop, she hadn’t used her real safe word, but they loved hearing her beg. “It’s too much… please—I can’t…” No, they wouldn’t stop until she came again. Repayment in kind they had told her before, when they’re little trysts had started a few weeks ago.

Sakura would have never guessed this would be her; falling apart on the ancient carpet that badly needed replacing, or at least a deep cleaning, between stacks of books, being used and then made to cum. The crazy part was that they hadn’t even had sex, even through all the naughty, lewd, and downright erotic things they did, she was technically still a virgin. When they had found out about it, the idea actually excited them more, wanting her to keep her virginity, but every meeting, it was harder for her not to drag one of them down and jump on a cock.

It was that thought that sent her over the edge again. They worked in sync to guide her through another blinding orgasm. Her hands reached for something to clench, she knocked over some books, her nails digging into the cheap pleather, leaving crescent marks. They finally let her go when she floated back to herself. They muttered soft words of praise and encouragement as they peppered kisses over her skin.

The two men helped her up, one brought out a handkerchief and cleaned her face as the other collected her clothes. They were sweet and gentle as they helped her dress. She mewled contently at their affectionate touches. She leaned against the bookcase, needing to regain her footing once she was all dressed and cleaned up. They each placed a hand on her face, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

“How are you doing?” Kakashi asked.

“I hope we weren’t too rough.” Genma added.

She shook her head with a smile. “No, it was wonderful. Thank you.”

The two men shared a look, “We were wondering,” Genma started, feeling a little sheepish, “if you wanted to have dinner with us?”

Sakura blinked; they hadn’t ever done anything outside of the library. She knew their first names and that they were a couple, but she had loved the erotic fantasy they acted out. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to break that veneer and make it more intimate. Her eyes shifted between theirs, mahogany and slate looking at her with a glimmer of hope. She couldn’t deny them. She didn’t want to.

“I would love to, but you should know I don’t put out until the third date.” She grinned.

They laughed. “We’ll keep that in mind, and make sure its special.” Kakashi joked back.

“Good, see that you do. A girl’s first time should be special.” She smirked.

“It may not seem like it, but we are very romantic.” Genma kissed her cheek.

“Who would have guessed?” she sniggered.

Kakashi pulled out his phone and handed it to her to type in her number. “We’ll pick you up at eight Friday night. Wear a cocktail dress.”

She giggled. “Perfect.”

They left her, she let out a happy sigh, she was going on a date with two very handsome men. Taking this job had been the best decision of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed,  
> I don't think every reader needs to comment, but I highly want encourage anyway that makes someone feel comfortable to comment if they want. Let me know your thoughts! Favorite part? Line? Your reaction? Emojis, random button smashing, in a different language, it doesn't have to be long winded, or even coherent, I love the engagement.
> 
> I want to add, because I have been getting more of these lately, but please, don't ask me for updates, or offer critiques, or tell me what you would like me to do in my story. I do appreciate everyone's love and support, but those three things really derail me. I do my best to get updates out when I can, I have a group of people that I trust for critiques, and by the time I post stories, I already know what I'm doing. I don't want to be rude, just, I have been in a more sensitive head space lately with everything going on in my life and I thought I would mention it. I want to continue being productive for you guys because I really enjoy writing and sharing things with everyone.  
> Staying in a good head space is important for me so I can continue enjoy writing and get excited about sharing all my naughty stories with the fandom.
> 
> As always, thank you all for your love and support. Its what keeps me excited and motivated, all the wonderful positivity is why i keep coming back!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Much love and stay safe!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Moonlady9_) //  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/moonlady9%E2%80%9Drel=) //


End file.
